


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-09-17 - Salted Caramel

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John steals a salted caramel but gives it back to Rodney. For Aesc's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-09-17 - Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hard Sel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1524) by Aesc. 



> Poke me if you would like your gift to not be posted here, and I'll remove it. :)


End file.
